Revolut
Revolut is currently sailing Viridian, trying to re-establish himself as a force to be reckoned with (although establish may be a far more accurate term seeing as he never really was such a force). This pirate has been deleted. Biography After more than a year's coma. Revolut found himself riding a piece of driftwood. He had vague memories of living on fish and other creatures, and of a watery land called Sage Ocean. But now he had landed on an island that a conveniently placed noticeboard told him was called Jubilee Island. He was quickly impressed with Pellameni's pillaging skills and thought that A Touch of Evil would be a good crew to join. It was. He quickly rose to the rank of officer and after an early few, embarrassing, sea battles, he got back into the swing of things and pillaged his way onward. He eventually braved the scary blue flag officer chat and met and fell madly in love with Shortybaby after hearing how she was going to marry him. This turned out to be a different pirate who's name was Rev, hence the confusion. He promptly got a divorce but they are still on good terms. He currently is a senior officer in A Touch of Evil and his main goal at the moment is to hunt down a Cursed Isles chart, then hunt down some zombies in his one and only sloop. Revolut on the Sage Ocean After a previous pirate was deleted for inactivity, Revolut came into the Puzzle Pirate universe via Sage, sometime in December 2006. He quickly joined the Tide Hunters crew in the League of Light flag. After two months of determined puzzling, he was promoted to officer status in his crew. After impressing his higher ranked crew mates with his pillages, he gained a further promotion to fleet officer. After a long time of service to Tide Hunters, a friend of his asked him to join a new fledging crew made up mostly of League of Light members. With slight reluctance he accepted, saddened at leaving his first crew yet excited as to what may lie ahead in Swash and Unbuckle. Then life on the other end started to get busy for Revolut. He didn't have as much time to commit to plundering and pillaging and took a step back from his piracy career. Leaving with memories and a strong desire to truly master the sailing puzzle in his own time. Achievements *Senior officer in Swash and Unbuckle *Brigand Kings Defeated: **Gretchen Goldfang: 1 **Admiral Finius: 3 *Owned an iron working stall on Scrimshaw Island *Blockades navved: 3 **Blockades: 0 **Event blockades: 3 *Ships sunk: 4 **Blockade: 0 **Event Blockade: 4 **PvP: 0 Influences and Friends The following pirates have had a major impact in Revolut's piracy career. Or have just been a real help in getting him to where he arrived (this place is still uncharted). *Seawaterdrop (a great friend and always there when most needed, even if she had other things planned) *Nyke (another great companion and very close friend) *Batzie (taught Revolut in his previous life how to Battle Navigate and perform Gunnery efficiently) *Daduk (captain of TH, encouraged and guided Revolut) *Kneiss (monarch of League of Light in Revolut's time, gave many event blockade bnav opportunities) Trinkets Pets Category:Deleted pirates